El Vivo Corazon
by Lady Talons
Summary: A spirited Spanish lass feels trapped in a life she did not choose, and things have not been going her way. When she worms her way onto the Pearl, she finds herself getting into more than she bargained for. JackOC, and don't worry Will and Liz are in it t
1. Why Me?

El Vivo Corazon ( The Spirited Heart)  
  
Well, here it is...my first fanfic! I sincerely hope you like it. It's not as good as some of the ones I've read, but it is good (or so my friends at school tell me). Please, though, not too many flames... I'm just a beginner remember!  
  
(Chap. 1: Why me?)  
  
" Why me," she murmured, and cursed under her breath as she walked away from where she had stood moments before, listening to the counselor in disbelief. Tears welled up in her eyes, tears of sorrow, frustration, and self-loathing. " This has just been a wonderful day," she muttered ruefully, stopping in the middle of one of the finishing schools' hallways to look at the ocean. It really was amazing how quickly a day could turn bad, how quickly self-esteem could be torn to pieces, and a spirit could be crushed. She continued to look at the sea and the ships moored at the docks. How lucky those sailors were, how...free. Well, at least her favorite class was next. She hurried to the dorm, in a most unladylike fashion, ran to her room, got changed, let her hair down out of it's bun, pulled on her 'shoes', grabbed her hat, bag, and pack and left for class.  
  
"Alexandra!" one of the instructors yelled, "you're late!"  
  
" Yes, I know. I'm terribly sorry, but I was inescapably detained by Counselor Lewis," she said, Spanish accent still obvious in her voice. "Oh," came the reply," well, don't let it happen again."  
  
" Yes Sir," she answered with a nod of her head.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Honestly Jack! Must you be so forward with the man? Or did it slip your mind that there is a bounty on your head here?" Elizabeth chided, walking outside. "Sorry luv, but the man needed to know who he was dealing with."  
  
" He's the butcher! Of course he's going to be holding a knife!" she retorted, exasperatedly. Will laughed and shook his head. It was good seeing Jack again, even if it was a bit trying and strange at times, especially for Elizabeth. When Jack opened his mouth for a comeback Will decided it was time to intervene. "Since I'm carrying all of this wonderful looking food, how about we go down to the harbor, find a nice place to sit, and have a ... picnic of sorts?" Elizabeth and Jack both looked at him for a moment before Jack broke the silence. "Sounds like a wonderful idea to me mate." Elizabeth just nodded approvingly.   
  
Minutes later they were on the beach by the open docks. Even though the beach by the navy docks was better, they didn't dare go there with Jack because of his recent escapades with the Commodore. Liz found a nice place to sit and they started to make themselves comfortable, watching the going-ons at the docks. "Look Jack," Liz said pointing farther out in the bay, "there's a new ship coming in. Do you recognize it?" Jack looked at the ship for a minute, then searched his coat pockets. "No Liz, I don't and I can't tell ye its name 'cause I think I left me scope at your house."  
  
"Well...how about we go and see for ourselves then?" Will chimed in. " When? Now?" Liz asked in shock, seeing as how they had just gotten there. "Yes, now. I'm curious, and I think Jack is too."  
  
"I am. Now, anyway."  
  
Liz sighed, and shook her head in defeat. "Well fine. Though I'm not packing all this up again, so I hope for your sakes no one steals it." Will looked to Jack for an answer, and Jack in turn surveyed the area. "Here luv, we'll do this..." he said picking up one side of the blanket they had taken out of the basket, and pulled it to an area where it couldn't be seen. Next minute they were headed to the docks. 


	2. No Hablo Ingles

(A/N): Ah...another chapter! See, daydreaming is good for something. BTW: now on Elizabeth is going to mostly be just Liz (faster to type). And oh yes, last chapter I forgot (neglected) to post the one thing we all love to post (chough-hack-yeahright-hack-cough) the disclaimer. So here it is Disney:   
  
Disclaimer: disclaim, disclaim, disclaim, PotC, disclaim, disclaim, do however own the Vision of the Seas, disclaim, disclaim, disclaim, Jack, Will & Elizabeth, disclaim, Alexandra & Whitting (stupid git) are mine, disclaim, disclaim, disclaim, PotC plot, disclaim, story belongs to me!   
  
There that 'bout does it...and I better not have to do it again (shakes fist at Disney)  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Chap. 2: No Hablo Ingles)  
  
"Alexandra!"  
  
"It's pronounced Ale-han-dra..." she muttered under her breath. "Yes?"  
  
"You need to get changed and put your hair up. Otherwise people might get the...wrong idea about you." Alexandra raised her eyebrows at the instructor's comment. "Fine but not until the boat is moored properly," she replied. "And perhaps someone would get the right idea about me," she retorted under her breath as she walked away.  
  
After checking the mooting ropes time and again, she sauntered slowly past the worn helm of the Vision of the Seas, trying to further forestall the eminent loss of freedom: physical, verbal, and emotional. 'Bloody corsets' she thought, to her they were the symbol of women's cultural repression...and she hated them. She had, however, failed to hear the crew whistle calling them to attention.  
  
"Alexandra!"  
  
"That's it. I'm changing the way my name is spelled..." she grumbled, before turning to see all the other girls lined up, in lady's dresses, hair done, and looking more like dolls than the girls who had sailed a ship to Port Royal...it was sad, really. "Yes?" she called back.  
  
"Would you mind gracing us with your presence?"  
  
" No, of course not...I'd love to really, but I'm not...what is your word, decent?" she replied, grinning.  
  
"Now! And enough of your antics." The instructor yelled as she jogged to her spot in the line. "Do I make myself clear?" he growled, inches from her face.  
  
"No hablo ingles." She stated simply, now standing at attention, "en espa(ol, por favor." The instructor stood fuming. She loved being Spanish. Her moment of fun was short lived, however, as she became aware of the group of ladies. She groaned. ' I forgot we were supposed to be staying with these stuffy bigwigs for...training. Ugh, we sound like dogs,' she thought. The instructor's voice drifted to her ears, snapping her back to reality.  
  
"You are a disgrace! Look at you! And look at what a mess you've made of the sail rigging! If you had tied..." Alexandra looked down the line of girls to see that the instructor had moved on to one of the new girls, who looked as if she might cry...or faint from fright...or both. She turned her head to see the rigging in a mess because of a poorly tied rope that had come loose, a mistake anyone new to the sailing class might make. She sighed, shook her head, and prepared herself for a verbal flogging.  
  
Jack, Will, and Liz watched as the only young woman dressed to sail a ship stepped quietly out of line and walked purposefully toward the man who they had seen, just moments before, yelling at her.   
  
"Excuse me." She said, but the man didn't stop the barrage of insults directed at his terrified looking victim. " Se(or Whitting!" she tried again. Still receiving no response, she all but yelled "she did nothing wrong!" grabbing his shoulder, and spinning him around to look at her, granting the other a short reprieve. Liz looked from Will, who seemed shocked, to Jack, who watched the woman in amazement and something akin to awe.  
  
"What do you mean?" the instructor, Whitting, asked in a dangerously controlled voice. " You see, I um... well it was more my mistake than hers. I was instructing her on how to tie it off...and I just didn't check it, even when she voiced concern that she might not have tied it right." She said looking as sheepish as Liz thought possible for her. "Alexandra I am surprised at you. You, of all people should have known to check..." Whitting's voice steadily rose through anger, and he looked ready to kill.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Okay every body you know what to do. . . . . you know the little purple button? Click the little purple button! Please review...you must have something to say...go on...you can say. 


	3. She's lyin' luv

(A/N): Okay, first things first.  
  
Disclaimer: (sigh) Unfortunately I don't onw PotC, Jack Sparrow, Will or Elizabeth...nor anything that was in the movie. I don't onw any of it...(hey, I also didn't say that I didn't own it)  
  
Now that I'm satisfied that I won't get into trouble with the 'House of Mouse' (grins devilishly at cunning "spelling errors" in disclaimer) I'd like to thank my very first reviewers!  
  
CutthroatEthel... Tina... CrazyCanoeingGIT...and my pal, Pirate Wench : Thanks so much for the vote of confidence, and kind words! You guys have made my week sooooo much better! Lately I've actually woken up in a good mood and had a smile on my face all day! Oh! And Ethel, I know my chapters are kinda short but that's why I've been posting two in a row, and I'm working on makin' em longer...ok?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Now for a slight review of last chap.:  
  
Whitting's voice steadily rose through anger.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
(Ch. 3: She's lying luv)  
  
  
  
"Will," Liz said.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart?"  
  
"I think...um"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Never mind," she said, deciding that the girl probably deserved the reprimanding for not making sure that the girl she was teaching was doing her job right. "She's lying luv." Startled by his sudden statement from behind her, she turned to look at Jack. "How do you know that?"  
  
"She likes to annoy this Whitting character...and she doesn't seem the type not to check, and double check, a job that she's responsible for."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying let's go give the lass a break. I'm sure that meeting the Governor's Daughter will thrill him out of his pretty, powered, wig wearing head," he commented, winking, a grin on his face. "Oh, alright. Come on Will." Will gave a bemused look and followed his wife, Jack trailing behind.  
  
"...And further more...yes?"  
  
"Yes, I couldn't help but notice you berating this young lady, and so I decided to see what the problem was," said Elizabeth politely.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Elizabeth Swann."  
  
"Well Miss Swann, I don't believe that it is any of your...wait, the Governor's Daughter?!"  
  
"Yes, that's correct."  
  
"I am terribly sorry. My temper got out of hand for a minute."  
  
"I should say so...Well, what are these girls doing here anyway?"  
  
"They are going to be taken into these fine ladies homes," he gestured to the crowd, "and learn about life outside of the school."  
  
"Really? Well it sounds like a good experience for them." Mr.Whitting looked from the crowd, to Alexandra, to Elizabeth. "Miss. Swann?" he asked.  
  
"It's actually Mrs. Turner now, and yes?"  
  
"If it wouldn't be too bold to ask, I was thinking that perhaps you could teach Alexandra to be more of a proper lady." Liz looked at Alexandra, who sighed and shrugged. It definitely didn't look like she didn't find the thought of being taught such things appealing, and Liz guessed that this girl was going to be a handful. Fortunately Jack would be able to handle her. Liz looked to Will, who nodded approval, then to Jack, who seemed totally entranced by the girl. 'I hope I'm not asking for trouble,' Liz thought. 


	4. There's a choice?

A/N: for disclaimer (If you really must see it) see last chapter...I don't want to write another one yet, it's too painful.  
  
Well, since this chapter is so close to the last I really don't have anything to say, just that I hope you are all being good little reviewers. It really does make an author want to update faster if they have reviews, especially good reviews (wink wink, nod nod, nudge nudge).  
  
All right, well that's about it....so on with the story!  
  
~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
(Chapter 4: There's a choice?)  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"For how long would she be staying?"  
  
"Oh, about 2 weeks."  
  
It didn't sound that bad. Jack would be staying about that long, and if anyone could get the girl to listen to them it would most likely be him...not to mention he would probably be more able to understand where Alexandra was coming from. "Well...all right"  
  
"Wonderful! Now, are there any others living with you?"  
  
"My husband Will. And his friend is staying with us for about that long," she answered, looking at Jack who, now, seemed completely back to normal. Alexandra looked at Will and Jack with curiosity, her eyes lingering on Jack for a moment taking in the full, though strange, appearance of him. " However," Liz continued, "I will only agree if she consents..." Alexandra's head whipped her direction, and fixed on her with a look of utter shock, which she quickly concealed. "...I will not fight her constantly because she would rather be else where." Mr. Whitting looked stunned.   
  
"Well, it is either go with you, or someone else who might not be kind enough to give me the choice," came a Spanish voice from her side. It was the first time she had really heard the girl speak. She had a lovely, kind voice, though it sounded slightly perturbed. Elizabeth and Alexandra watched each other for a moment before Alexandra flashed a beautiful smile in her direction. "I agree."  
  
"Good. Are you ready to go then?"  
  
"No. You would like me to change, I assume."  
  
"Not right now...unless you want to." Alexandra seemed suspicious for a second, then nodded. "I still must go retrieve my things."  
  
"Need help?" Will offered. "No," came the reply.  
  
She disappeared below decks. The rest of the girls began to whisper, until the teacher started doling them out to the crowd, like slaves at auction. Alexandra reappeared a few minutes later carrying a pack and a medium sized leather bag.  
  
~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's prewritten and these just seem to be the best places to make a break at...please forgive me. And while your at the task of forgiving me, please click on the purple 'make the author happy' button, okay? 


	5. The Sparrow and the Falcon

Thank you every one for reviewing, it makes my days so much better, you don't even know. Okay, now for our....favorite part, the disclaimer (tries to grin, but grimaces instead).  
  
Disclaimer: Cap'n Borgonia: PotC is MINE, ALL MINE!   
  
Disney Exec.: No Miss Borgonia it isn't, this movie and all items related to it are the legal property of Disney Inc., as stated in these copyright documents (waves doc's in air)  
  
Cap'n Borgonia: Gimme those! (dives for doc's)  
  
(furious Tug-o-war battle ensues over copyright documents, ending in the papers being ripped in half)  
  
Cap'n Borgonia: Well... Actually, now it is not yours, the document has been torn in two, thereby nullifying your claims on the movie and all its propaganda...HAH!  
  
Disney Exec.: Hey! I'm the only one aloud to use big words here!(pouts)  
  
Cap'n Borgonia: (to readers) You know, it's really quite sad how whiny company exec's can be.  
  
~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~  
  
Ch. 5: The Sparrow and the Falcon  
  
(Last chap: Alexandra reappeared a few minutes later carrying a pack and a medium sized leather bag.)  
  
Jack watched her come from below deck, her chocolate colored boots complimenting the light brown of her eyes, and the chocolate brown of her hair. He was surprised when she stopped directly in front of him. They looked at each other for a minute, and Jack began to wonder if she was expecting him to take her bag. Deciding to swallow his pride and play the gentleman, he reached for the bag, but she pulled it away. "I did not ask you to take my bag, thank you. I do not need help, I am perfectly capable myself, savvy?"   
  
All three looked at her in amazement. Jack was beginning to feel furious. Not only had she come very close to invading his personal space when she stopped in front of him, but then she didn't say a word to him! When he had tried to be civil she had only snapped at him, and on top of all of that, the blasted woman had used one of his favorite words! No...his word! However, he had to hand it to the girl, she had spirit. 'So far she's a bloody pain. Still, this is not your normal girl' he thought. Will and Liz looked from Alexandra to Jack not knowing what to think.  
  
"Fine then lass, but 'tis not often I offer to help...or play the gentleman. Savvy?"  
  
"Really?" she retaliated, cocking her head to one side. "Well, thank you for the warning. I shall remember it for future reference."  
  
"Well," Will stated, breaking the tension, "I don't know about you Miss...?"  
  
"Halcon, H-A-L-C-O-N, with a silent 'H'."  
  
"So you're Spanish decent?" Jack asked, trying to think of something other than his anger, but to no avail. 'No wonder, she's got a temper' he thought.  
  
"Yes, I am Spanish," she replied, clipping her words short in her frustration with the man.  
  
"Halcon? Does that mean something?" Liz interceded, as Alexandra was about to add to her reply. Alexandra's mannerism changed practically immediately, from frustration, bordering on anger, to something that seemed like a cross between eagerness and content. It was almost as if she were thrilled with the thought of sharing her language and culture with them, even Jack. "Yes," she said, rewarding Elizabeth's look of curiosity with a radiant smile, "yes it does. It means falcon, or hawk."   
  
Jack was stunned at the change, and looked at her with a renewed interest. As she spoke to all of them in turn, answering questions mostly, Jack watched her eyes move around the area, examining the different shops, when they came to rest on a nearby bakery. "Ye know Will, I think I'm about ready to eat. How 'bout all of you?" Jack interrupted, taking the girl's subconscious hint.   
  
"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea Jack! I had almost forgotten all about our basket!" Liz exclaimed. "Are you hungry Alexandra?" The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Please, don't make the same mistake Whitting does."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"My name is pronounced A-lay-han-dra, not A-lex-zan-dra, but yes...eating sounds wonderful!"  
  
Liz smiled at her then took Will's arm, then started walking off. Moments later an arm was offered to her too. She turned to see Jack not only offering his arm, but also doing so good-naturedly, and smiling. So, not knowing quite what to think about his sudden attitude change, she smiled back, and, looking somewhat unsure, took his arm. He then proceeded to lead her off in the same direction as Liz and Will.  
  
As they walked, Alexandra observed Jack out of the corner of her eye. She had to admit, he was handsome in a rustic, roguish sort of way, with his dark hair, and mixture of braids and dreadlocks with all manner of beads and baubles intertwined in them. His skin was beautifully tanned, well, what she could see, anyway. And his eyes! They were so deep a brown, they were almost black, but they were soulful. She felt the moment she had looked into them on the ship, that if she wasn't careful she might very well get lost in them and never find her way out. That was the last thing she needed, or wanted. Yes, she decided, this man would pose a threat to her. He was smarter, and observed more than he let on, and that could be bad...with her spirit, and thirst for freedom from this dreadful life on land. True he didn't seem as uptight as most men, but she didn't want to take chances, and she had a feeling that he was adept at reading emotions...so she would have to remain on guard, at all times, no matter what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every one...please don't kill me! I'm SO SORRY it's taken me so long to update! And you all know that if I weren't a captain I would beg forgiveness...but seeing as I am one, (sigh) I'll just have to resort to bribery and (valid) excuses.   
  
Bribery: if you forgive me, I'll send you each a genuine Aztec gold coin like the one in the movie, curse and all. (special curses must be ordered in advance)  
  
Valid Excuse(s): I've had really bad news from my school causing me to work my butt off, and I've been really really sick (nothing new for me true, but when you've got health issues like I do even something small flares things up to where ya have to go to the ER).  
  
Now, if I promise to be a good little authorette, and update ASAP, will you be good little reviewers for me? Thanks!  
  
Oh! And Destiny, if you're reading this, I'm sorry I didn't call back, but the day you called I was in the ER! Fun huh? 


	6. The Gilded Storm

Sorry it's taken me so long to post, and the story is going kinda slow, things have not been going my way lately. The story is going to get going in a couple of chapters, but I've got to get all my character description out of the way and "all my pawns in place" so to speak. I do hope this extra long chapter makes all you beautiful people a little bit happier though!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, no matter how much I want to own PotC it's not going to happen...but hey, I can borrow can't I?  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: The Gilded Storm...  
  
They soon reached the spot where the food was hidden and Will pulled it into the open. Alexandra untangled her arm from Jack's, and gracefully sat down facing the ocean. Liz and Will sat on one side of her, while Jack sat on the other. While the three friends chatted a little Alexandra gazed out at the waves, becoming almost entranced by the late afternoon sun glinting off of them. She was snapped out of her reverie when Jack tried to hand her a small roll of bread and a piece of cheese. Her eyes flashed and glinted in the sun as she came back to herself, and looked at Jack. The sudden flash of color from Alexandra's eyes surprised him. They were not a light brown, as he had first thought, at least not completely. There were traces of grey, emerald green, and upon closer inspection, a rich golden color, that he had mistaken for light brown. The green and gold made her eyes shine in the sun, like some kind of treasure had been melted down to create a cover for the storm that raged behind. "Yes, Mr?" she trailed off.  
  
"Sparrow...Captain Sparrow," he added automatically.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow? Of the Black Pearl?" He nodded. "Well, Capitan Sparrow, what is it that you want?" (No, not a typo, that's how it's pronounced) Jack looked confused; Alexandra had to try hard not to laugh. "You were staring quite intently at me, so I thought you had a question."  
  
"Yes, actually. I've never seen eyes your color before. I was wondering just what color eyes ye have."  
  
"Green brown. Or as one of my friends calls it, Breen."  
  
"Ah. Well, breen it is then!"  
  
As he continued his conversation with her, he noticed her voice was like her eyes, smooth as silver, with chords of gold, and inflections that stood out like emeralds. All of these had then been melted together to make a beautiful music, but all of it covering the thunder and crashing of waves that followed the lightning flashing behind her eyes. In fact her entire person seemed to be infused with gold...even her hair had strands of gold, and her skin was tanned a golden brown.  
  
By the time the group was done talking about the ways of the port, they had long finished eating, the sun was setting over the waves, causing the sky to turn orange, red and purple. "I suppose we had best start heading home before it gets too rough out here," Will commented. Alexandra raised an elegant eyebrow at this, but said nothing and turned to help pack what was left of the food.  
  
As they walked in the gathering dusk Alexandra watched the crowd of people going home for the evening swirl and move, ebb and tide...like the ocean; nothing staying the same for long. From time to time she would glance at a shop out of the corner of her eye, and more often than not a pub would meet her gaze. A pub, a bar, a tavern, an inn, a bookstore. 'Bookstore?' she thought, actually bothering to turn her head to look at it properly. She hadn't been in a bookstore since she was a nina in Spain! 'No, wait, correction' she thought 'I haven't been into a proper bookstore since then.' The library at the school just didn't count.  
  
"Like to read luv?"   
  
She stopped and looked at Jack.  
  
"What? Why would you think that, Mr. Sparrow?" He too had stopped walking, and now fixed his intent gaze on her. His trademark grin noticeably absent from his face, shown clearly in his eyes. She wondered if he was mocking her. "For your information, Cap-i-tan Sparrow," he flinched inwardly at her suddenly cold tone, and how she was able to make his title sound like an insult, "I do like to read, but it is really none of your business whether I do, or do not. Is that clear?" He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes, making him look rather threatening.  
  
"Perfectly." He growled back at her and walked off.  
  
"Estupido hombre.(stupid man)" She huffed, and followed after him, not wanting to be lost...yet.  
  
Will and Liz had gotten to the house before him, as they had expected. Liz was in the dining room setting the table, and Will was tending to the fire when Jack stormed up the front walk and entered the house, not bothering to knock. The Turners watched from their respective places as he walked moodily through, muttering to himself about "bloody women", and went to the guestroom he was staying in. Will and Liz simply looked at each other and waited for the second wave of the storm to come bursting into their home.  
  
Jack lay on the bed, right arm thrown over his forehead. Why did women have to be so...so...INFURIATING!? He racked his brain for something, anything, that he could have done to make her lash out at him like she had. Nothing. He couldn't think of a single thing he had done to elicit such a reaction from her. He hadn't goaded her, he hadn't made fun, he hadn't been suggestive. No, there was no excuse for her reaction. Jack could hear Liz show Alexandra to her room and walk away, then everything was quiet again. He shut his eyes and counted down from ten to try and calm his steadily rising anger. Finally he felt he had calmed himself sufficiently, got up, and left the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay now everyone, don't forget to kiss and tell. I mean, jump and jive. I mean, read and review...yeah, that's the one!  
  
Jack: That's the one! Review! Re-view!!!  
  
(from somewhere in the background) Damn to the depths whatever idiot thought up Review! 


End file.
